My baby love
by Yopopo08
Summary: Un homme, une femme, un amour. Un mélange qui donne une fic, peut-être pas réussi, à vous d'en juger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre1 : The cat. **

10h.

House se décida enfin de se réveiller. Il avait passé une super nuit. Ça faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas passé une telle nuit. Malheureusement, comme tous les matins, il se réveillait seul mais il préférait ça. Il savait que ça ne durerait jamais avec quelqu'un. Il avait trop mauvais caractère pour qu'une femme s'accroche à lui.

Après avoir longtemps cogitait sur lui et sur son malheureux destin sentimentale, il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre sa douche. Il se regarda brièvement dans le miroir, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur sa barbe, un peu moins longue qu'habituellement. Elle lui avait coupé hier, légèrement, pas complètement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait caresser ses joues rappeuses, et lui il avait sourit à cette remarque.

En sortant de sa maison, il eut une impression étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à différencier entre le bon et le mauvais coté de cette impression. En montant le pressentiment augmenta sans savoir dans quelle case le mettre. Tout au long du trajet, ça le gêna et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il arriva 1demi heure plutôt que d'habitude mais il ne fit rien et commença à se diriger vers la porte principale.

Il s'arrêta 10mètres avant et vit sa patronne. Il ne voulait pas la voir, elle allait encore lui dire de faire ses consultations et aujourd'hui il était heureux, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause d'elle. Il décida finalement d'entrer par la porte des urgences. Rien que d'y penser, il sourit. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il entendit un faible miaulement. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et y découvrit un tout petit chat noir avec des reflets marron. Il avait l'air abandonné, et semblait avoir froid et peur. La gentillesse prit le dessus sur l'égocentricité et il attrapa le chaton pour le blottir contre lui. Il le remercia en fourrant sa tête dans la veste en cuire de House et réussi à se caler dans sa poche intérieure. Il sourit et reprit sa marche boitillante vers les urgences.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un léger malaise.**

Après avoir souvent vérifié que le chat ne manquait pas d'air et que sa poche ne craquait pas, il arriva aux urgences. Personne ne vint l'interpeller sachant qui il était.

Il chercha tout d'abord le Dr. Cameron d'un regard discret et furtif mais efficace comme celui d'un aigle, malgré qu'il ne la trouve pas. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : c'était le jour où elle s'occupait de son courrier. Souriant puis se réveillant et gueulant après c'être fait bousculer par un médecin lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il gênait, il alla dans l'ascenseur, passant les portes de justesse.

Quand il entendit le « ding » de l'ascenseur, disant qu'il était arrivé à destination, il retira don doigt que le chaton était entrain de mordre. Il passa rapidement à la salle de repos, prenant une de lait dans le frigo ainsi qu'un bol. Il passa devant Wilson lui adressant un simple mais heureux : « Bonjour Wilson ! », Qui, ce dernier, releva un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension après s'être arrêté au milieu du couloir.

Il ne put malheureusement pas le voir rentrer dans le « bureau commun » de ses larbins, leurs adressant un chaleureux : « Bonjour les amis !! ». Leurs réactions furent les mêmes que Wilson. Il alla finalement dans SON bureau où Cameron faisait le tri dans ses courriers.

_Bonjour ! Dit-il sensuellement en se penchant vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_Bonjour. Répondit-elle en essayant de rester la plus neutre possible en se reculant contre le dossier.

Il se redressa tout en la regardant. Il posa le bol et la brique de lait sur son bureau. Elle le regarda en l'interrogeant du regard.

_Vous allez très vite comprendre !

Il quitta sa place qu'il tenait devant son bureau et se plaça à côté de Cameron. Elle le regardait toujours, se demandant ce qu'il allait inventer cette fois-ci.

_Dîtes ? Vous pourriez prendre ce qu'il y a dans ma poche ? S'il vous plait ! Fit-il en ouvrant sa veste.

_Oh ! Un ptit chat ! Dit-elle en l'attrapant gentiment.

_Il est mignon, n'est ce pas ? Dit-il en lâchant sa veste sur un meuble remplit de dossier. Attendez, je reviens !

Il alla dans la pièce d'à côté et ordonna à ses larbins de trouver un cas. Ils partirent et se séparèrent pour trouver un patient intéressant pour House. Ce dernier retourna dans son bureau et se mit à la même place. Il avala un cachet de vicodine puis regarda Cameron. Elle le regardait aussi, mais plutôt bizarrement.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_Vous avez dit que vous le trouviez mignon ?

_Bah quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

-Et vous êtes heureux ! Dit-elle en caressant le chaton.

_Ça c'est de ta faute ! Dit-il en approchant à nouveau son visage de celui de la belle.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! Fit-elle en jouant à son jeu en se rapprochant de lui, effleurant ses lèvres.

Un silence régna à ce moment là, aucun n'osait bouger, de peur de gâcher la magie. Seul le petit chat bougea et miaula en se frottant à la brique de lait. Ils furent obligé de bouger : House mit du lait dans le bol et partit s'allonger dans son fauteuil, Cameron se remit à faire du tri.

2min plus tard, Wilson entra dans le bureau et découvrit le petit chat, jouant avec House. Ce dernier s'arrêta quand il le vit rentrer.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le « ça » du doigt.

_Bah un chat, ça se voit pas ? Ah il a faim ! Cameron vous pourriez m'apporter le lait ?

Elle haussa un sourcil après avoir sortit sa tête du « bordel » dans les papiers de House, attendant quelque chose.

_S'il vous plait ! Demanda-t-il en prenant un air enfantin.

Elle sourit et se leva, lui apportant le lait. Elle caressa le chat au passage puis se plaça à côté e Wilson, regardant cette scène où House nourrissait le chaton. Wilson, lui, n'en revenait pas.

_Au faite, comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Cameron.

_Hum… Caramel.

_Caramel ? Demanda Wilson.

_Bah oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

_Je sais pas, un nom de personne connue.

_C'est connue le caramel. Lança Cameron.

_Voilà, enfin quelqu'un qui a comprit !

Elle sourit mais s'arrêta quand sa vue se troubla. Elle vit simplement House qui se levait pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas avant que tous ce coupent et qu'elle tombe, rattrapé de justesse par House.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Dure réveille.**

Du noir. Elle voyait du noir. Elle n'entendait qu'un léger « bip » régulier, qui provenait d'une machine qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle ressentait une douleur à la tête et une sensation bizarre dans son corps. Elle avait quelques frissons bien qu'elle transpirait.

Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent, la lumière mélangé au blanc de le pièce lui firent mal aux yeux. Le son augmentait progressivement, la douleurs s'intensifia et les frissons se firent plus long.

La couette était remonté jusqu'aux épaules. Elle la remonta un peu plus jusqu'au cou et se mit sur le côté, en position du fœtus. Les frissons se calmèrent et elle se rendormit rapidement.

Quand elle se réveilla, la douleur à la tête et les frissons n'existaient plus, elle transpirait beaucoup moins mais la sensation bizarre était toujours présente. Elle se releva et regarda autours d'elle. Personne. Elle sortit du lit à la recherche d'une montre.

A peine fut-elle sortit de la pièce qu'elle tomba sur Treize. Elles étaient devenu très proches quand Treize avait commençait à sortir avec Forman.

_Ah… Dr. Hadley, t'aurais l'heure ?

_Euh… oui ! Elle regarda sa montre et lui dit : 13h35 !

_Tu…

_Tu devrais aller dans ton lit te reposer. T'as juste eu un malaise mais il faut te reposer. House a pris ton cas.

_Quoi ? Mais j'ai juste fait un malaise. Dit-elle en s'asseyant eu bord de son lit.

_Oui mais il nous a pas dit pourquoi il voulait s'occuper de toi.

_Il doit surement faire sa commère et vouloir tout savoir !

Elles sourirent toutes les deux et rapidement, Cameron se dirigea dans les toilettes et se pencha au dessus de la cuvette. Treize, comprenant se qu'il lui arrivait, vint la rejoindre et lui tint les cheveux. Elle vomit plusieurs fois et Treize l'amena à son lit, elle lui conseilla de se reposer, ce qu'elle fit.

*

House était dans son bureau, attendant que Treize vienne lui dire comment se sentait leur patiente. Il alla se chercher un café en passant devant ses larbins quand Treize arriva.

_Elle a vomit ! Lança-t-elle.

Les quatre médecins se retournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent.

_Bien… donc qu'est-ce qui cause malaise et vomissements.

Les autres personnes de la pièce se regardèrent puis regardèrent House.

_Un bébé peut-être ? Tenta Forman.

Il se retourna vers Forman et le regarda sans le regarder, réfléchissant.

_Faites une écographie ! Dit-il en regardant Treize.

Cette dernière sortit de la salle et House fit la même chose, suivit par des regards étonnés. Etant lui-même étonné, il se dirigea chez Wilson.

*

Alors que Wilson lisait tranquillement un dossier, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il demanda d'entrer' et fut surpris en voyant House qui passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce dernier le regarda, la tête toujours entre la porte et le mur, et vint s'asseoir après que Wilson lui ait dit de venir. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à l'opposé de celui de Wilson par rapport au bureau.

House regardait dans le vague tandis que Wilson le regardait, attendant que son ami dise quelque chose.

_Y'avait que deux symptôme ! Finit-il par lâcher.

_Comment ça ?

_On n'avait que deux symptômes : malaise et vomissements. Et je n'ai pas pensé, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde, qu'elle pourrait être enceinte.

_Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que votre patiente, qui n'est autre que le Dr. Cameron, est enceinte ?

_Surement.

_Et tu dis que tu n'y avais pas pensé ?

Il fit « non » de la tête pour lui répondre. Il avait perdu toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait en arrivant un peu plus tôt.

_T'aurais pas pris trop de vicodine ou autre chose ?

Il lui lança un petit flacon, contenant de la vicodine.

_C'est celui que j'ai commencé hier soir ! Et j'ai rien pris d'autre, si tu veux tous savoir !

Il jeta un œil dans le flacon et demanda :

_Celui d'hier ?

Il lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête.

_Il est quasiment plein ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? Déjà t'arrive ½ heure en avance et t'as l'air heureux. Ensuite je te vois jouer avec un chaton et finalement t'as pas imaginé que Cameron puisse être enceinte, ce qui est surement le cas, vu les symptômes. D'ailleurs je me demande de qui vu qu'elle n'est plus avec Chase. Enfin bref, t'as passé la nuit avec une « call-girl » ?

_Pas une « call-girl » ! Dit-il en se levant après avoir regardait son portable.

Il s'en alla sur ses mots, laissant un Wilson, chamboulé ainsi que sur ses réflexions. Il se demandait avec qui House avait passait la nuit.

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Enceinte ?**

Treize venait d'arriver dans la chambre et vit que Cameron ne dormait pas. Elle préférait cela que de la réveiller. Elle prit l'échographe et vint s'installer près d'elle tout en lui disant :

_On doit te faire une échographie !

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Cameron, bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

_J'aurai pensé que comme t'était médecin, ça serai plus facile, et qu'on pourrait se passer des explications médicales mais…

_Non, excuse-moi, mais t'es sur que c'est utile ?

_A ce stade là, qu'est ce qui cause malaise et vomissement, y'a pas grand-chose… Mais peut-être que l'échographie et dispensable et que tu connais déjà la réponse…

_Non, je ne sais pas si je suis enceinte ou si je ne suis pas enceinte. Dit-elle, légèrement énervée.

Sur ces mots, Treize mit du gel sur le ventre de Cameron et plaça la sonde sur le gel. Elle mit du temps mais au bout de 2min, elle trouva un fœtus, qui, a vue de nez, était âgé d'environ un mois. Elle regarda Cameron et lui sourit tout en lui disant : « Félicitation, tu es enceinte ! » elle sourit tout d'abord, à son tour, puis baissa la tête.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu n'es pas contente ? Demanda-t-elle en éteignant l'échographe.

_Si, … si.

_Mais quoi, alors ? Dit-elle en lui donnant un mouchoir.

_C'est compliqué ! Répondit-elle en s'essuyant le ventre.

_Comment ça ? Demanda-telle, en prenant peur, s'imaginant les pires scénarios.

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle pour la rassurer.

_Bon, bah c'est qui le père ?

_Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, je pense.

Elle leva un sourcil puis s'en alla pour dire le résultat à son patron.

**

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau, elle fut accueillie par… rien. Personne ne l'avait vu rentrer ; Forman, Taub et Kutner était passionnait par ce qu'ils lisaient et House était assis à son bureau, caressant le chaton et faisant un combat de regard avec Wilson qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis qu'il était sortit de son bureau. House la vit après que Caramel ait miaulé. Il alla dans le bureau commun, suivit de Wilson.

_Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

_Elle est enceinte.

_Elle t'a dit de qui ? Demanda Forman, étonnée que son ami ne lui ait rien dit plus tot.

_Nan, elle a juste dit qu'on le s'aurai bien assez tôt.

Ils se regardèrent tous puis, comme prit d'une illumination, Wilson se tourna vers House, le regardant avec de gros yeux et le pointant du doigt. Comprenant ce que voulait dire Wilson, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre de Cameron, suivit par Wilson qui ouvrait la marche et Taub qui al refermait.

Il n'y avait que quelques pas entre le bureau et la chambre de Cameron. Quelques, boitillé par House. Quelques pas qui le firent réfléchir. Quelques pas qui le firent rentrer vers « l'âge parental ». Quelques pas qui le firent sourire.

**

Cameron c'était levé après el départ de Treize. Elle ne se sentait pas bien malgré les médicaments que lui avait donnés l'infirmière. Mais ce n'était pas des vomissements qui la mettaient dans cet état là. Non, c'était de l'appréhension, et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit House qui s'approchait. Elle restait figée sur place mais pas par peur, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun, physique tout du moins. Quelque chose s'apaisa quand elle le vit rentrer, un sourire aux lèvres.

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Prendre l'air.**

Wilson, lui-même suivit, avait suivit House. Il s'était arrêté à la porte, que House avait refermée derrière lui. Il avait comprit que House était le père et que, par ce fait, c'était Cameron qui le rendait heureux. N'empêche qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; House, la personne la plus odieuse au monde, avec Cameron, la personne la plus adorable qu'il existe. Il était heureux pour son ami mais n'y croyait toujours pas.

**

House s'était placé à moins d'un mètre d'elle et la regardait. Elle aussi le regardait mais attendait surtout qu'il dise quelque chose. Son allure d'homme fort lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne ressentait rien, qu'aucune émotion ou sentiment ne passait et ressortait de ce corps. Seulement ce n'était qu'une illusion et en cet instant présent, il ressentait de la joie mélangeait à de l'amour et, de son sixième sens, Cameron le sentit et lui rendit en souriant.

_Tu connais le père ? Demanda-t-il pour couper le silence, bien qu'agréable.

_Oui,… il est devant moi. Répondit-elle simplement.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une larme coula le long de la joue de Cameron.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de sa bien-aimée et en arrêtant la larme avec son pouce.

_J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de House.

_Je reviens, j'vais chercher ma veste.

Il lâcha sa joue et se retourna pour apercevoir ses collègues qui le regardaient. Après avoir refermait la porte et commençait à marcher, toujours suivit par ses collègues stupéfaits, il leur lança :

_Bande de commère !

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est pas nous qui avons engagé un détective juste pour tout savoir sur nous ! Dit Wilson, en venant se placer à ses côtés.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un sourire.

Quand il arriva dans son bureau, il attrapa sa veste et Caramel qui était entrain de jouer ou plutôt de dépouiller un dossier. Il ressortit et dit à ses larbins de retourner à leurs occupations.

_Où tu vas ? Demanda Wilson.

_Elle a envie de prendre l'air ! Lança-t-il en continuant de marcher, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, une fois de plus.

Il resta au milieu du couloir, regardant son ami boitiller avec sa veste sur le bras et le chat dans la main libre. Il sortit de sa rêverie et s'en alla après avoir regardé son bipper qui sonnait.

**

House monta la dernière marche et passa la porte qui menait au toit. Il s'arrêta en voyant Cameron, un peu plus loin devant lui. Elle semblait profiter de l'air frais qui lui faisait oublier la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cette tenue mais qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être merveilleuse et rayonnante aux yeux de House.

Elle redescendit sur terre en sentant le froid lui piquer le visage et lui donner des frissons. Elle posa le chat, qui commençait à s'agiter, demandant à se dégourdir les pattes. Ceci fait, elle croisa les bras, cherchant à se réchauffer et regarda derrière elle.

House s'approcha d'elle et lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules, remarquant qu'elle avait froid. Elle rougit à ce geste et le remercia en souriant. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, trop subjugué par la belle.

Il se retourna et alla voir la vue. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits, cet homme gaga devant une femme, n'était pas lui ; c'était un homme sexiste et méchant, qui n'avait aucun sentiments, ou presque. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se retourna quand il sentit un poids sur son bras.

Il vit Cameron avec un regard … inquiet. Pour le consoler, elle mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de House et le rapprocha du sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, d'abord, et voyant qu'elle n'avançait plus, il passa les derniers millimètres et toucha ses lèvres. Un baiser tendre et amoureux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Incompréhension**

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant leur étreinte ; minutes de réconfort et de réflexion. Minutes de bonheur. Ils se séparèrent finalement pour se regarder et House posa la question qui le perturbait.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_Comment ça ? Fit-elle en croissant les bras.

_Bah… pour le fœtus ?

_Le… fœtus ?

_Oui tu sais, le ptit machin qu…

_Oui je sais ce qu'est un fœtus mais je préfère le mot « bébé »

_Ouai, si tu veux. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait pour le « bébé » ? Dit-il en insistant sur le mot « bébé »

_Comment ça ?

_On le garde ou pas ?

_Quoi ? Tu veux que j'avorte ?

_Bah … tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt ? Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois, seulement qu'on est ensemble ; et on n'habite même pas ensemble, on n'en a jamais parlé non plus.

_C'est seulement le temps qui compte pour toi ? Dit-elle, offusquée par les paroles qu'elle entendait.

_Bah… et y'a aussi le choix de l'appartement : aucun de nous ne voudra quitter son « chez-soi » ! Dit-il en augmentant le son au nombre de pas que faisait Cameron en direction de la porte.

Il l'a perdu de vue quand elle claqua ladite porte, furieuse de ce qu'elle entendait. Il se retourna, regardant à nouveau la vue et respirant un bon coup, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

**

_Alors on a du mal avec sa copine ? Fit une voix qui chuchotait à son oreille.

Il se retourna brusquement, surpris de n'avoir rien entendu venir mais prit peur en voyant Amber qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique. Il se reculait, analysant la situation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle revenait le hanter après plusieurs mois d'absence. Mais il ne rêvait pas, elle était là. Il hallucinait encore, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait faire ça ; il ne prenait pas de drogue, pas beaucoup d'alcool et juste quelques cachet de vicodine par semaine.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenait-elle, aujourd'hui ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait qui puisse le nuire, pour qu'Amber revienne le voir. Pour lui rappeler quoi ? Qu'il était fou ?

L'incompréhension se mêlait magnifiquement bien à la peur. Il avait peur de cette incompréhension et ce mélange se voyait dans ses yeux. On pouvait y lire comme dans un livre où les actions sont parfaitement décrites et qu'on les imagine comme si c'était un film de Tarantino.

Un flocon de neige lui tombe sur le nez et il ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Un deuxième sur sa joue et il n'arrive plus à bouger. Un troisième sur sa lèvre inférieure et Amber qui s'approche de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_Un peu de mal à comprendre ? … Je vais t'aider.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : De rêves en cauchemars.**

La peur augmentait à chaque parole, à chaque syllabe que prononçait Amber.

Non, pas Amber, juste son illusion. Elle savait qu'il avait peur.

Bien sur, elle était dans sa tête, elle savait tous ce qu'il pensait. C'était son cerveau qui l'envoyé pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire faire un malaise, nan ! Il devait lui faire peur, lui faire vivre un vrai cauchemar.

_Oh, je suis flattée que tu penses que je sois un cauchemar ! Dit-elle en ricanant.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais toujours aucun son ne sortait. Il commençait même à avoir du mal à respirer. C'était comme si ses paroles bloquait sa respiration.

_Rohh arrêtes ! Tu vas pas me dire que je te fais si peur ! Dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit.

_Je… je comprends pas ! Réussit-il à sortir.

_Ouai, j'te comprends !

_...

_Bon je suppose que tu savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

Il ne répondit rien mais elle comprit qu'il voulait savoir. Elle se mit à marcher vers lui en disant : « Je suis là parce que tu… » et elle disparu pour réapparaitre derrière lui en lui chuchotant : « … te poses trop de question. » Elle marcha autour de lui et lui dit à nouveau : « L'amour c'est pas si simple mais tu l'aimes bel et bien ! »

Il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder, la bouche entre-ouverte, l'écoutant avec attention, buvant ses paroles comme de la potion magique qui répondrait à ses questions. Il attendait une suite mais elle se retourna en lui souriant et disparu dans une rafale de vent et de neige. Il l'a regarda disparaitre et entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous House ? Cria Jimmy en s'approchant de lui. Rentres tu vas attraper froid.

Il le tira par le bras, voyant qu'il n'écoutait rien. Il regardait simplement le ciel et n'entendait Wilson qu'en sourd.

**

Assis dans son fauteuil, il regardait son tube de vicodine sans vraiment le regarder. Il avait les yeux rougis et les mains qui tremblaient. Il ressentait un manque ou il avait l'impression de ressentir un manque ; il n'arrivait pas les différencier.

Wilson était assis dans le fauteuil d'en face et regardait son ami avec de la peine. Il ne comprenait pas : il allait très bien une demi-heure avant et maintenant, il était sur le pont de fondre en larmes.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il une énième fois dans vraiment attendre de réponse. J'ai vu Cameron revenir seul et je suis venu te chercher quand je te voyais toujours pas.

_J'l'ai revu ! Répondit-il comme un fantôme.

_Qui ça ?

_Amber.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, plongé dans le noir depuis leur retour. Tous deux se posaient des questions : l'un pourquoi, l'autre comment.

_Je… je comprends pas ! Bégaya Wilson, il était étonné qu'il lui dise ça : il ne la voyait plus depuis mois alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui.

_Moi non plus… elle m'a dit que je me posais trop de question. Répéta-t-il.

_Des questions sur quoi ?

_J'en sais rien ! Commença-t-il en s'énervant. Mais peut-être que si t'étais pas arrivé, elle me l'aurait dit !

Wilson le regarda avec un rire nerveux qui était sortit tout seul et s'en alla, le laissant seul, se retenant de lui dire qu'il méritait d'être seul.

**

Cameron était, seul, elle aussi, dans la chambre d'hôpital, dans cette affreuse tenue qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Seulement, était-ce la tenue ou bien la petite chose qui naissait en elle ? Une chose était sur : elle était furieuse envers House.

Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ? Bien sur que non, elle n'avorterai jamais et n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé. Mais elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé comme ça, sans même lui avoir parlé, juste l'avoir laissé seul, dans le froid, sans sa veste.

Sa veste, c'était elle qui l'avait. Elle s'allongea dans le lit pour se reposer un moment, la veste toujours sur elle, respirant son odeur, imaginant sa présence contre elle, pour s'endormir dans un profond sommeil. Un rêve merveilleux qui va se transformer en cauchemar.

**

Elle était revenue. Amber, elle était assise sur le bureau et jouait avec la balle. Elle souriait de son sourire narquois qui donnait des envies suicidaires.

Il détestait la voir comme ça. Nan, il détestait la voir tout simplement, plus particulièrement maintenant. Elle lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle lui avait fait passer du rêve au cauchemar.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Un démon appelé « Amber »**

Le bruit d'une porte qui ferme puis celui de pas rapide et enfin, l'ouverture d'une autre porte. C'est ce qu'avait fait Wilson après son accrochage avec House : il s'était dirigé dans la chambre de Cameron. Si House ne lui disait pas ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit, elle, elle lui dirait.

Malheureusement, elle dormait quand il était rentré et, ne voulant pas la réveiller, il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit son réveille.

Il pensa à cette histoire qu'il trouvait incroyable : Cameron enceinte de House, c'était vraiment invraisemblable seulement c'était bien réel et c'était surement la seule femme qui puisse le supporter. Il y avait toujours eu un truc entre eux deux et, au fond de lui, il avait toujours imaginé une histoire entre la belle et cet ours. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de son ami et depuis qu'il avait commencé à arrêter la vicodine il y a quelques mois, il avait l'impression que cet ours se transformé, petit-à-petit, en homme.

Mais malheureusement, son rêve se retransformé en cauchemars depuis quelques minutes.

**

Plongé dans un profond sommeil, Cameron rêvait. Un merveilleux rêve où elle était avec son bébé et où elle venait de se marier avec House.

Ils étaient heureux. Et alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux après une magnifique journée au parc, elle prenait son bain pendant que House préparait à manger et que leur fils jouait avec son dinosaure devant Hercule, dans le salon.

Apaisait par son bain, elle jouait avec la mousse et admirait une bulle qui s'élevait vers le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate et que le miroir se brise, elle se précipita alors hors de l'eau, évitant les bouts de verres au sol et, en se rhabillant, elle entendit un cri venant du salon. Elle sortit de la pièce et arriva dans un couloir blanc où des tâches de sang pouvaient servir de déco. Mais ne trouvant pas cette déco à son gout, elle courut en direction du cri qui venait de sonner à nouveau.

Le couloir était interminable, comme les tâches de sang au mur et le cri strident qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rejoindre. Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et les larmes coulant au rythme du cri. Les murs devinrent rapidement rouge et le sol glissant : un liquide chaud et rouge lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle courait toujours, ralentit à cause du sang qui la déstabilisé mais elle courait toujours.

Elle arriva bientôt dans une pièce close, les murs presque noir tellement le rouge sang était foncé, et le liquide coulant par une fenêtre où on pouvait voir le ciel bleu. Elle s'arrêta, examinant la salle, cherchant quelqu'un, mais rien, personne, seul du sang qui augmentait petit-à-petit. Elle criait, appelait House et son fils mais personne ne lui répondait.

_Tu as peur ? Fit une voix venant de nulle part, suivit d'un rire.

Elle chercha tout autour d'elle : personne. Elle connaissait pourtant cette voix mais n'arrivait ni à lui mettre un visage, ni un nom. Elle criait toujours, appelant House, lui demandant où il était mais aucune réponse n'arrivait à ses oreilles.

Le sang lui arrivait désormais jusqu'au milieu du ventre et elle avait beaucoup de mal à bouger dans ce liquide chaud et épais.

_C'est dur de ne pas savoir si on est aimé ! Refit la voix. Tu l'aimes énormément, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle réussit à se retourner et vit Amber qui lui parlait. Elle fut pétrifiée en la voyant tenir son bébé, elle essaya d'avancer, se battant le plus possible, les larmes se mélangeant au sang –qui lui arrivait au visage- commençait à l'empêcher de respirer. Le sang coulait rapidement de la fenêtre et bientôt, elle fut noyée par ce liquide qu'elle voyait tous les jours. Elle put juste entendre Amber qui lui disait :

_Tu l'aimes de trop ; l'amour sa tu !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit d'hôpital et Wilson qui venait de se lever de sa chaise, voyant que son sommeil était agité. Elle mit sa main sur son ventre et regarda Wilson.

_Où est House ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement, à bout de souffle.

**

_Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda House à Amber.

_J'suis venu t'aider ! dit-elle sérieusement.

_M'aider pour quoi ? C'est de votre faute si je suis pas bien ! Dit-il en s'emportant.

_Non, c'est de TA faute. J'suis venu pour te réconcilier avec ta conscience.

_Ma conscience va très bien !!

_Nan ! La preuve, je suis là !

_Il est où alors le problème ?

_Y'a aucun problème…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Un ange appelé « Amber »**

_Aucun problème ? Mais vous venez de dire que…

_Je sais ce que je viens de dire mais tu vois, quand je viens c'est quand t'as du mal avec quelque chose. Tu te souviens que quand t'as voulu arrêter la vicodine, tu souffrais énormément et que j'étais là, moi aussi. Mais tu te souviens quand j'ai disparu ?

_...

_Et bien moi je sais : c'est quand elle est venu te voir.

_Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

_Parce que c'est grâce à son amour que je disparaitrai à nouveau.

Il l'écoutait comme un élève écoute son maitre même s'il avait du mal à imaginer toute cette histoire. Les choses prenaient peut à peu place dans sa tête.

_Quand tu lui as dit ces choses sue le toit, ça l'a énormément blessé et son amour pour toi en a prit un coup, si tu veux tout réparer, il faut lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle.

_Mais je sais même pas ce que je ressens exactement.

_C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis là : tu l'aimes !

_...

_T'as peut-être du mal à y croire mais tu l'aimes vraiment, il y a des amours qu'on ressent au plus profond de soi et d'autres qu'on ne sait même pas qu'ils existent. Ce sont deux amours différents mais ils sont tous deux aussi fort. Ton amour pour elle fait partit de la deuxième catégorie mais il est aussi fort que l'amour de la lune pour le soleil ou celui du jour pour la nuit. Dit lui et je pourrais partir.

Elle avait dit ça avec une simplicité, comme si elle l'avait appris tout au long de sa vie et qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps tellement son enthousiasme de lui dire était sa raison d'être. Et lui il l'avait écouté attentivement et réalisé ce qu'elle disait, prenant peut à peu conscience que ce qu'elle disait avait surement une part de vrai et de bonté, il l'a regarda comme pour la remercier, il se leva pour aller vers la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit, faisant entrer Cameron qui passa à travers Amber et qui s'arrêta en voyant House en face d'elle.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Dans les yeux de l'autre.**

Le regardant comme si elle venait de le retrouver après des années de séparations, elle fit un pas vers lui mais celui-ci se recula, la regardant, elle aussi, mais plutôt effrayé. Il avait de mal à digérer ce que venait de dire Amber et il n'était pas encore près à voir Cameron, il lui fallait encore quelques secondes de préparation. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire parce qu'il devait, à tout prix, dire quelque chose.

A cet instant, il lisait de la peur dans les yeux de Cameron.

A cet instant, elle lisait de la tristesse dans les yeux de House.

Elle le regardait toujours mais cette fois, elle avait peur de ce qu'il venait de faire : il s'était reculé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras. Et la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui faisant d'autant plus mal qu'il ne lui dise rien. Elle voulait partir mais elle n'y arrivait pas, comme si elle avait peur que le cauchemar ne revienne et qu'elle le perde à nouveau.

Les larmes lui arrivèrent aux yeux et elle put voir, dans les yeux de House, du regret.

Il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire ; il n'était pas du genre à regretter mais dès l'instant où il avait vu des larmes dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas réussi à le cacher.

_Euhm… je suis désolé… Dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur sa canne. Je suis désolé d'être un con. Rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas entièrement le sens de sa phrase.

_Je t'en ai jamais voulu, d'être un con, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais t'en vouloir. Dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue.

_Pourtant tu m'en veux…

_Oui… mais pas parce que t'es un con… parce que t'as peur.

_J'ai pas peur ! Dit-il comme d'une évidence.

_Si, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas dit ça…

_J'ai plus peur. Se corrigea-t-il et en faisant un pas vers elle.

_Alors pourquoi t'as reculé ? Fit-elle en s'énervant légèrement.

_J'viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui… qui m'a fait bizarre…

Elle ne disait rien, le regardant juste dans les yeux, le laissant se rapprocher de lui et se laissant faire quand il posa sa main libre sur sa joue, rapprochant ses lèvres pour, simplement, l'embrasser délicatement et le regarder à nouveau, dans les yeux, y décelant une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans son regard.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Juste un.**

_'Dites-lui House !' Lança Amber, légèrement énervée.

5min. 5 min que House avait embrassé Cameron et qu'il la regardait. 5 min que Cameron avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux de House. 5 min que Amber jouait avec la balle de House et maintenant qu'elle avait une crampe au bras, elle avait marre de ce silence.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Greg ? Demanda Cameron, commençant, à son tour, à avoir marre de ce silence.

_J'aurai pensé que tu lirais dans mes yeux et que ça ne m'obligerais pas à te le dire.

_J'essaie mais je comprends pas. Dit-elle, comprenant de moins en moins ce qu'il disait.

_Hum… tu sais… quand des gens qui ont des relations entre eux et qui vivent plus ou moins ensemble… et bah, souvent, ils se disent trois petits mots qui font plaisir la plus part du temps… et bizarrement ces trois petits mots… bah j'ai envie de te les dires mais j'y arrive… J'y arrive pas parce que je sais pas si tu m'aimes encore.

Il avait dit ça normalement, cachant son côté sentimentale en essayant de mettre quelque chose de marrent dans sa voix grave pour ne pas paraître complètement gaga.

Elle, elle l'avait simplement écouté, comprenant qu'il était sincère malgré le ton ironique se sa voix.

_'Ralala ! C'est la pire déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais entendu !' Remarqua Amber.

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu pour ne pas passer pour un fou, sachant qu'il était observé par une magnifique créature, reine de tous sentiments venant de lui.

_Mais, euh… pourtant… tout à l'heure, tu…

_Oui je sais, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais garder le bébé mais j'avais pas toute ma tête. Dit-il en regardant le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Cameron, apparu au moment où il avait dit « bébé ».

_Comment ça ? Fit-elle pour cacher son sourire.

_J'suis un antisocial aux multiples conquêtes de péripatéticienne, qui n'avait même pas remarqué que t'étais enceinte.

_'Et qui a des hallucinations.' Rajouta Amber.

_Tu pensais pas ce que tu disais alors ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

_Bah… sauf pour les appartements, va falloir décider où on va habiter. Dit-il en penchant la tête puis en le remettant droit. Par contre, faut encore que je sache quelque chose.

Elle le regarda tendrement, puis vint l'embrasser, posant sa main sur la nuque de son amant elle se sépara de lui et lui dit simplement « je t'aime »

Un « je t'aime » qui confirmait que c'était un bon pressentiment qu'il avait eut le matin même.

Un « je t'aime » qui fit repartir de la joie dans le cœur de House.

Un « je t'aime » qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

Un « je t'aime » qui fit disparaitre un ange et un démon, dans un rire malicieux..

Un « je t'aime » qui créa une famille.

Un « je t'aime » qui parlait pour deux.

Un « je t'aime »,

Juste un.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue :

Un jeudi après-midi, alors qu'il pleut des cordes et que les médecins de l'hôpital s'activent, une jeune fille, âgé de 8ans, est assise derrière un bureau. Malgré son jeune âge, elle connait quasiment tout de la médecine, écoutant ses parents en parler le soir ou quand elle vient avec eux pendant les vacances. Ici, à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, tout le monde l'aime, bien que de temps en temps, on remarque le caractère de son père qui prend le dessus sur celui de sa mère. Mais malgré ça, on l'aime.

Mais là, assise, elle rédige la rédaction que sa maitresse d'école leur a demandée de faire pendant les vacances. Le thème : « Racontez votre famille », et elle en a des choses à raconter.

Elle a 8ans, elle a sauté une classe et elle aime sa famille :

'Ma famille c'est ce que j'aime le plus au monde, après c'est mes copines et les garçons mais c'est une autre discussion.

Mes parents m'ont dit que j'ai été conçu un mercredi et qu'il y avait eu une coupure de courant donc ils avaient allumé des bougies. Ils m'ont dit aussi que si je ne comprenais pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire « conçu », je comprendrai plus tard mais la seule chose que j'ai pas comprise, c'est pourquoi ils pensaient que je comprenais pas ce mot. Enfin…le sujet c'est « racontez votre famille » et pas « comment avez-vous été conçu ? ».

Commençons par ma mère : ma maman c'est la plus belle de toute les mamans, c'est ce que dit mon papa et il a raison, elle est vraiment belle ma maman. Mon papa m'a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu du mal à l'avoir mon papa, ce qui est bizarre parce que maintenant il est complètement fou d'elle. Mais elle m'a dit aussi, qu'avant il est était pas comme ça, qu'il était méchant avec presque tout le monde mais ça aussi c'est bizarre parce que des fois, il est méchant avec ses collègues au travail. Mais ça doit être parce qu'ils sont mauvais, surtout le blond, ou parce qu'il a mal à sa jambe. Ah oui, mon papa il a une « jambe folle » et doit tout le temps marcher avec une canne. Enfin bon, je les aime mes parents.

Passons maintenant à ma sœur et mon frère. Ma sœur elle a 5ans et assez embêtante avec mon petit frère de 2ans, elle est tout le temps entrain de lui piquer sa tétine, alors lui il pleur et elle, elle se met aussi à pleurer, et là, quand maman arrive, ils se taisent tous les deux. C'est marrent de les voir s'arrêter en même temps. Mais à part ça, je l'aime ma sœur, surtout quand elle est morte de rire quand elle me voit sauter sur le lit de nos parents et qu'elle s'endort avec mon petit frère quand je leur lis une histoire. J'aime bien ça parce qu'ils sont trop mignon.

Enfin… on est une famille comme les autres, même, si entre frère et sœur, si on se le dit pas, on sait qu'on s'aime et moi je pourrais jamais vivre sans eux.'

**Fin !**


End file.
